A mobile device such as a notebook computer may be capable of displaying media information, such as movie content, moving pictures content, television content, business application content, and so forth. Since a mobile device typically relies upon battery power, the mobile device may have several different levels of operating modes that consume varying levels of power. Reducing power consumption while displaying media information, however, may cause disruptions in the displayed media information. Consequently, there may be a need for improved display and power reducing techniques.